life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
References (Season 1)
The following is a list of all references made throughout Life Is Strange. General * Maxine Caulfield's surname may be a reference to Holden Caulfield, the protagonist of the J. D. Salinger novel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Catcher_in_the_Rye The Catcher in the Rye]. Episode 1: Chrysalis *Max borrows The October Country by Rad Bradbury from Kate Marsh. *Max mentions that she has a copy of Battle Royale *''The Eye of Providence'' appears around the school. *Stella's room in the Prescott Dormitory is number 217, and her slate says "REⱭЯUM". It is a reference to The Shining, a novel by Stephen King. *The poster in Max's room for "the WINGER and the COW" has a very similar style to the cover of The Catcher in the Rye. *Looking at her wardrobe Max mentions John Huges's movie Pretty in Pink *In Victoria's dorm room, Max sees her TV and says she'd like to sneak in and watch Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. The film was rendered by Square Pictures, which is now a consolidated subsidiary of Square Enix, the publisher of Life Is Strange. *When Max rearranges Victoria's photos, she mentions Tetris. *When Max takes Warren's flash drive from Dana's room, Max says, "Must protect my precious, so Max never has to chase it down again." It is a references to how Gollum speaks in The Lord of the Rings. *Warren's flash drive has pirated films and television shows. These include [[w:c:tardis:Doctor Who|''Doctor Who]], ''The X-Files'', ''Full Metal Alchemist'', [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Faster,_Pussycat!_Kill!_Kill! Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!], Tetsuo, ''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'', [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cannibal_Holocaust Cannibal Holocaust], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beneath_the_Valley_of_the_Ultra-Vixens Beneath the Valley of the Ultra-Vixens], and NEKRomantik. *Warren's science homework folder is called "Weird Science - Homework", a reference to the film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weird_Science_(film) Weird Science]]. *In the Prescott Dormitory, on a board it says there will be a viewing of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nightmare_Before_Christmas The Nightmare Before Christmas] on October 16th. *On Dana's laptop, Trevor mentioned playing Super Mario. *On a poster by Michelle Grant about surveillance, it says "Don't Let Big Brother Watch You". Big Brother is a character or symbol in George Orwell's novel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nineteen_Eighty-Four Nineteen Eighty-Four], which is about Big Brother watching society. *In the parking lot of Blackwell Academy, there are references on the license plates: "PRKSNRC" for Parks and Recreation; "THWR" for The Wire; "CRNVL" for Carnivàle; "BFFVMPRSLR" for Buffy the Vampire Slayer; "THXFLS" for The X-Files on Warren's car; "TWLGHTZN" for The Twilight Zone; "THSPRNS" for The Sopranos; "BRKBD" for Breaking Bad; "BRDCHRCH" for Broadchurch; "TWNPKS" for Twin Peaks on Chloe's truck; "QNTMLP" for Quantum Leap; "THPRCTC" for The Practice; and "SXFTNDR" for Six Feet Under. *Also in the parking lot Max sees sleeping dog and calls it Cujo. This is a name of a movie by Stephen King. *In the garage of the Madsen Household, the license plate is "TRDTCTV", a reference to True Detective. *At her house, Chloe compares herself to Lara Croft, the protagonist of the Tomb Raider series. Square Enix published the 2013 reboot of Tomb Raider. *There is graffiti on a shack near the lighthouse of a symbol that represents the characters in a French novel by Alain Damasio named La Horde du Contrevent. Wind is a recurring theme in the novel, and upon looking at the graffiti, Max says, "It makes me think about the wind." *Chloe refers to herself as, "I'm Price... Chloe Price." This is a reference to how James Bond has referred to himself in the James Bond series. *In the Barn, the construction agreement is signed by Howard Roark from Ayn Rand's The Fountainhead. Episode 2: Out of Time * Episode 3: Chaos Theory * Episode 4: Dark Room *